


Eye to eye

by bee_valeria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is not dead, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Don't Read This, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Lance (Voltron), James and Kinkade want Lance, Jealous Keith (Voltron), M/M, Misunderstandings left and right, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Sad Lance (Voltron), Season 7 made me cry, Veronica and Lance are twins, Veronica is Lance older twin sister, Veronica is a lesbian, You can fight me on that, everyone loves lance, idk what im doing, it's trash, lance doesn't see this, mentions of polyamorous relationship, they should really have a proper talk, very little angst but its there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee_valeria/pseuds/bee_valeria
Summary: What happens when James and Kinkade show interest in Lance... add a strangely protective Keith and you got yourself a very confusing situation with a very tired Shiro who only wants to drink his juice box in peace.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance had been unloading some boxes of important tech from the Okari, as he bent down to put the box down, he heard someone calling him.

“You must be Lance,” Lance straightens up and turned to the source, seeing two familiar faces, still he couldn’t remember who exactly they were. He knew that they were part of the Garrison’s MFE pilots, but their names evaded Lance’s mind.

“Yes?”

“Veronica told us so much about her twin baby brother,” Lance's face brightens at the mention of his sister, choosing to ignore the baby part and focusing on the two guys in front of him. They were good-looking guys and from what he could tell really looked up to his sister, oh god they are probably in love with his sister. What if they want him to be their wingman. No, he can’t accept, or Veronica will destroy him. He should just be direct with them from the start and avoid any sort of conflict...yeah that sounds good.

“Sorry but Veronica is actually a lesbian and isn’t interested in dicks.” Lance cringe at his own words but stood by his statement as the guys in front of him became quiet, maybe he should be more sensitive...but before he could finish his train of thought, both boys started laughing. He didn’t understand why.

“She wasn’t wrong when she said you were funny…” The guy with the flippity hair said as he got closer to him, invading his personal space.

All Lance wanted to do was take a step back, these guys were cute enough to make him nervous and he already had enough of that especially now that Keith was back… not that he like Keith that way, of course, he was nothing more than a teammate, but he was done making a fool of himself whenever someone pretty came his way.

“Well, of course, I got both the sense of humor and beauty while Vero got the smarts and badassery,” Lance said with a flirty smile, trying to appear more confident than he felt.

“Well, I don’t doubt that.” The guy that looked like he could bench-press him said and Lance brain literally stopped working.

Were these guys flirting with him? He couldn’t tell. Maybe they were playing with him, but wait, isn’t the guy with the flippity hair James? The guy who Keith literally sucker-punch back when they barely started the garrison? Okay, they were up to something, maybe they’re after Keith.

“Um?”

“What’s wrong sugar, cat got your tongue?” James raised an eyebrow and damn if those eyebrows didn’t look good. Maybe he should ask him if he gets them done.

Before Lance had the chance to embarrass himself, Keith came to his rescue, sort of. As he bumped his shoulder and pushed Lance back and away from James, his face displaying his usual scowl.

“Lance, what are you doing here? Shiro has been looking all over for you,” Keith turned his back to the other pilots and focus solely on Lance with a weird intense gaze, If Lance didn’t know better he would say that it was a concerned gaze, but he knew better. He shouldn’t get his hopes up.

“Sorry but um these guys…”

“Griffin and Kinkade.” _Kinkade_ provided helpfully with a smirk.

“Yes, Griffin and Kinkade came to talk to me.”

Lance tried his best to ignore the flutter in his stomach, as he held Keith’s undivided attention.

“Whatever, but you should go find Shiro before he sends a search squad,” Keith said sternly as he turned to look at both garrison pilots, flashing them a quick look that Lance wasn’t able to catch before Keith turned back to look at him. Keith’s hand was on his shoulder, pushing him in the opposite direction from the MFE pilots.

“Yeah, you are right...Um, it was nice to meet you both... but duty calls.” Lance gave them a salute along with a small wink before hightailing it out of there, leaving the remaining three pilots to watch his escape.

“Damn, Kogane I didn’t know your crew had someone as cute as him,” James said as he looked in the direction that Lance had gone.

“I don’t know what you two are planning, but leave Lance out of it,” Keith said as he gave both boys a warning glare, he didn’t like the way they had been looking at Lance, with an almost predatory gaze which got under his skin as they had cornered his right-hand man.

He knew that realistically, that there was no longer any kind of bad blood between Griffin and him. After all, they were all on the same side; protecting the earth. However, he couldn’t push away the nagging feeling that they were up to something.

“Don’t worry Kogane, we aren’t planning on any kind of trouble. We simply want to get to know the cute little blue paladin or should I say red, it’s still so confusing trying to figure out who is _riding_   who.”

If the smirk that Griffin was wearing wasn’t an indication of his horrible evil plan, Keith didn’t know what did. He hated to think that Lance might end up hurt due to his old enmity with Griffin.

“Maybe we should give it a chance at riding him.”

“Of course, he means the lions if that wasn’t obvious,” Kinkade added as Keith started seeing red. Something inside of him was about to snap, something very primitive and dangerous. Just the thought of Lance being touched by anyone made him feel murderous, they didn’t know or deserve him. He was too good for them. His body started shaking, Lance didn’t belong to them he belongs to---

Keith closed his eyes trying to even out his breathing, he didn’t even notice when it started getting labored. He needed to calm down, he wasn’t twelve anymore, he had grown and mature enough to be the leader of Voltron. The leader his team needed him to be. The leader Lance had approved and accepted.

Almost like he was under a command his body started to release all the pent-up tension at the thought of the blue eye pilot with the bright smile. He tried focusing on Lance as he replayed the moment when a teary eye lance was engulfed in a dog pile of hugs from his family. He felt pure bliss as the long-awaited reunion happen. He cared for all his teammates but for reasons unknown to him, he always had a soft spot for Lance despite the rocky start of their friendship.

It came to no surprise to anyone but lance and himself when he started showing signs of protectiveness towards Lance. He didn’t know why his body reacted so extremely when it came to Lance, he knew that his teammate was strong enough to protect himself and the others, but the mere thought of Lance getting hurt sent him in a red haze. He struggled to keep his instincts in check to avoid hurting Lance’s feelings, but lately, it kept getting harder.

“You okay there? You looked kind of purple for a second there,” As Griffin's words reached his ears, Keith’s eyes snap open, his vision back to normal.

“I don’t care what you do but keep Lance out of it.”

“Why? Are you telling me that he is taken?”

_Yes._

“I’ll take your silence as a no.”

 

* * *

 

Shiro was peacefully sipping his juice box when a flustered Lance came barreling his way.

“SHIRO I’M HERE, SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT.” Lance pretty much screamed and Shiro winced before looking slightly confused. He didn’t remember having made plans with the young paladin.

“What?”

“I was talking to James and Kinkade when Keith came in saying you had been looking for me everywhere, and I came as fast as I could, obviously not because I was trying to escape the obvious tense and awkward situation….” Shiro raised his eyebrows as he made the connection with what was happening before he gave Lance his best shit-eating grin. If Keith was being a pining jealous boy it was fine, but he should have known better than to involve him, now he’ll have to live with the consequences of ruining his downtime.

“Ah, yes I was looking for you since you are the only one that can help me,” Shiro started feeling a bit guilty when Lance smile the 1000 watt smile that according to Keith can turn anyone into a puddle, but he shook it off, what he was about to do would benefit the both of them in the future. _Probably._

“Lately, Keith has been feeling a bit down, so I would appreciate it if you could help me bring his spirits up by complimenting him or bombarding him with your pick-up lines.”

“Are you sure Shiro?” Lance hesitated, he didn't really believe that would be effective after all, Keith got annoyed every time he used it on any of the aliens they encounter.

“I’m sure, Keith loves your pick-up lines, he says they’re funny and after all this, we all deserve a good time.”

“Um…if that's the case then I’m on it, Captain Shiro.” Lance gave another bright smile as he saluted him.

“Thanks, Lance you are a great teammate and friend.” Shiro smiled, Keith wouldn’t even know what hit him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Really Bad Pick-up Lines! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF EASILY EMBARRASSED, PLEASE THINK OF THE CHILDREN! I'm just kidding, the lines are bad but not many lines were used, we couldn't risk Keith's health more than this.

“Hey Keith, are you from Tennessee? Because you are the only Ten I see.” Keith groaned as he put his hands in his face, wishing for the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

After his little stare down with the garrison pilots, Keith had decided to go find Shiro and Lance for a late lunch but the moment he saw Shiro, he knew he was in trouble. He had his scheming face on. Instead of running away like his body was begging him to do, he stood his ground and proceeded with his previous plan. As they ate lunch without any incident, Keith let his guard, but it was a big mistake because as soon as they stepped outside into the courtyard Lance had bombarded him with cheesy pickup lines as Shiro openly laughed at his misery.

“Not good heh? What about this, Keith are you from outer space, because that a--”

“You know I’m half-galra, why are you like this.”

“No, I mean... ugh fine! How about this one, I wouldn’t mind if you showed me your long sword.”

“Shiro I’m going to murder you in your sleep.” Shiro chuckle at the venomous glare Keith sent his way.

“What’s your sign baby,” Lance asked as he wiggled his eyebrows, oblivious to Keith’s rising blush.

“It's stop.”

“Oh, don’t be like that babe, I only want directions… to your heart.”

“Lance one more bad pick up line and I will destroy you!” Keith hissed as he tried to intimidate him.

“Wow Keith, take a boy to dinner first.” Lance raised his hands in mock surrender, chuckling under his breath as Keith sighed in fond exasperation.

“If you wanted to go out for dinner, all you had to do is ask.” Both Lance and Keith turned their necks so fast that Shiro could actually hear the sound of their necks cracking, as they turn to look at Kinkade who was wearing a small smirk, that in itself made Shiro’s eyebrow raise, while James stood next to him looking a bit too smug for Shiro’s liking. He knew they were both good guys but couldn’t understand why they sounded like they were baiting both Lance and Keith.

“We can definitely show you a good time.” Shiro was able to see the moment Lance became fluster and Keith was filled with rage as they both processed what James had added.

“Um...I-I’m not really-”

“What he is trying to say is that he isn’t interested.” Keith cut Lance off as he grounded his teeth while subconsciously putting Lance behind himself, and away from both boys.

“Oh really? Lance are you sure you aren’t interested in having a good time or are you always doing as Keith says?” Keith’s stomach dropped at the obvious challenge Griffin was issuing to Lance, by now everyone knew that Lance could not for the life of him back down from a challenge, consequences be damned.

“I’m always down for a good time! Keith doesn’t have a say in what I do or don’t do”

“Really, then why don’t you prove it and come to get dinner with us.”

“Maybe I will.”

“Great we’ll see you tomorrow at 2000 hours at the little restaurant that is between the bakery and empty lot.”

Lance nodded, speechless as he watches the boys leave, and just like that the three paladins remained in an awkward silence that unnerved Lance, his flight response activated as he saw Keith step forward.

“Well...I-I um have to go now, bye Shiro! Bye Keith!” Lance called out as he made his second great escape, leaving behind a livid Keith with a bewilder Shiro.

“So, Lance and …”

“Don’t even start Shiro,” Keith said as he let out an angry huff.

“I’m just saying that if you really hate the idea of Lance going out with them, you can always talk to him about it,” Shiro said tentatively.

“And say what, hey Lance I know we are now friends but for some reason the thought of you going to dinner with the garrison cadets makes me want to punch something, yeah that’ll definitely go well with Lance…” Keith said bitterly as he turned to go back inside, maybe he should go work off the sudden burst of energy in the training room, slaughtering some training bots sounded more appealing than having Shiro tease him.

“You never know, there’s always-- Hey where are you going!” Shiro questioned as Keith continue to walk away.

“To train.”

“Just make sure you don’t kill anyone…” Shiro said half-jokingly and half seriously, as he watches the younger Paladin stalked off. He was definitely not getting paid enough for this, heck he wasn’t getting paid at all to deal with other people’s love troubles. What wouldn’t he give for another juice box with spiked with something stronger?

 

* * *

 

“You are telling me, that both James and Kinkade asked you to dinner in the guise of a challenge and because you didn’t want to back down, you accepted? Right in front of Keith too?” Hunk said in an exasperated voice, rubbing his hands to his face, before turning to look at his best friend that was definitely sulking.

“I know, it was stupid of me, but Keith was right there, and I couldn’t refuse a challenge in front of him or he would never have let me live it down. For some reason, he seemed mad though…” Lance let his voice trailed off, Pidge let out a snort from her place on the floor where she was typing away in her computer next to the sofa where he and Hunk were seating.

“Okay for now let’s forget all about Keith, yes it might be hard for you but please indulge me,” Hunk said and waited until Lance gave him an acknowledgment in the form of a huff. “Do you have any idea what intention Kinkade and James have by inviting you out to dinner?”

“Not really, but then again we haven’t had any time to really hang out with the Garrison pilots especially after being in the hospital for a week after the battle…” Lance's shoulders slumped as he admitted this. Pidge, taking pity on him decided to give him a small amount of guidance.

“Maybe they actually want to get to know you, they have been working with Veronica for a while they are bound to be curious especially since you are also a paladin of Voltron-” Lance face perked at the prospect of their intentions but quickly fell as Pidge continue, “-I’m not saying you should rule out the romantic prospect.”

“But both of them?” Lance's voice came out higher than he liked.

“Lance we literally traveled across the universe, we met all kinds of aliens are you telling me that you are surprised that polyamorous relationships exist, or are you perhaps against it?” Pidge raised her eyebrow, she knew that Lance didn’t have a problem with it but wanted the dumbass of her friend to come to terms with his own feelings.

“N-no, that’s not the problem. I am Bisexual, I know what that kind of discrimination feels like, but I’m just having a little trouble believing that two hot guys are actually interested in me…”

At his words both Hunk and Pidge felt their hearts ache, they knew that despite Lance bravado, he was actually very insecure and tended to hide behind bright smiles and loud laughter, like he was compensating for something.

“Lance I’m only going to say this once so you better listen up…” Pidge paused until she had his full attention, “You are a bright and wonderful human being, I know you have trouble seeing yourself this way but it’s okay that why we as your friends are here for, so we can tell it to you how it is. You are a selfless little prick, always putting everyone in front of your own needs, you have a heart as big as Hunk and you are always there to make sure we don’t take ourselves too seriously, you are there for us whenever we feel down even if you yourself are feeling down. I don’t know how to put it to words, but you mean the whole world to us, we probably would have lost it back in space if you weren’t there with us, so don’t belittle yourself. Anyone would be lucky to have you in their life and if they don’t see it, they don’t know what they are missing, because believe it or not you Lance McClain are quite a catch, I mean how many guys can say they have literally fought against evil furries and defended the universe with mecha lions.” Pidge took a breath after her little rant only to hear very loud sniffles coming from both boys in front of her.

“Pidge,” Lance’s voice broke, as a few tears ran down his face.

“That was beautiful Pidge, but she’s right bro. You are the best thing that has happened to us and we love you.” Hunk cried out before he engulfs both Lance and Pidge into a bear hug. Pidge struggle for a bit before letting a small sigh out and returned the hug allowing Lance to continue sobbing into her hair.

Laughter and cries rang out, leaving Lance feeling loved and happy. He never doubted his friends love for him but to hear them say it especially when he was feeling insecure was literally the best thing in the world. One day he will be able to pay back all the love and support his friends shower him in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny dash of angst for the soul, please prepare your self for the next couple of chapters, a lot more of angst coming your way! Small update for small angst!

Veronica was tired, she had been looking for her brother, but the little sneaky bastard was nowhere to be found, at this point, she was beyond desperate that she was now currently on her way to check the training room. She had heard from Nadia about both James and Kinkade hitting on her brother, and she knew that her brother would be a bisexual disaster. Nadia had also given away a fun piece of information concerning the black paladin and his little outburst concerning her brother. If she was being honest she was concerned, ever since Lance had entered the Garrison ---a year after her due to missing a whole year for being sick when they were kids--- he would always talk about his rivalry with Keith; the boy with the Mullet and attitude problem. However, when he was kicked out from the Garrison, Lance seemed to have gotten over his rivalry/crush on Keith, or so she thought. After defeating Sendak, Veronica and Lance could finally catch up, she told him about everything that had happened after he was reported missing and Lance told her how exactly he had ended up in space, and Veronica knew at that moment that her twin never really got over Keith, despite the big fuss he made about never even liking him in the first place, but she knew him better than he knew himself.

As she got closer to the training room, she could hear that someone was inside and from the groans coming from inside the deck, someone was currently training.

She decided to sneak into the training room, in case Lance was really avoiding her, but as she enters, Veronica saw that the one inside was the black paladin. Keith was in the middle of fighting four bots. She was impressed, last time she saw someone doing a similar feat had been right after the Kerberos mission had gone awry. 

She was just passing by when a body was thrown into the door and even from the outside she could tell how painful it had been. As she peeked through the small window in the door, she saw that it was Officer Adam, who quickly got to his feet and threw himself at the five bots in front of him. She would never forget the look of anguish he wore before his features change to an expression of unadulterated fury as he continues to destroy bot after bot. 

Somehow looking at Keith now, she got the same feeling as before. Maybe he was going through his own heartbreak. She should probably leave him alone, but then again, she grew up in the McClain household, which turns out is full of nosy people.

“COUGH,” Veronica said out loud, distracting the black paladin which resulted in him getting a very nasty kick to the gut that made him drop his Bayard before receiving a punch to his side.

“End training sequence!” Keith groaned as he doubled over in pain.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean for you to get hurt.” Veronica said as she rushed to his side.

“It’s okay, it was me who got distracted, but more importantly did you really say a word cough instead of actually coughing?” Keith asked as he tried standing up but after a sharp pain in his side, decided to stay put.  
“...Maybe…” Veronica said, slightly embarrassed.

“There is no doubt that you are Lance’s sister,” Keith said with a small smile which caused him to grimace in discomfort.

“Hey! I’m not that bad, but are you sure you okay?” Veronica smiled back as she took a seat on the floor next to him.

“Yeah, I just need to rest for a bit.”

“Mind if I keep you company?” Veronica asked even though she was already seating next to him, her mannerism reminded him of Lance. An unstoppable force.

“...sure…”

“Great! So, what exactly where you are doing?”

“I was just blowing away some energy,” Keith replied slightly embarrassed, if Veronica knew that the reason he was destroying the garrison’s training bots was that he was feeling angry because her teammates asked Lance out for dinner, she wouldn’t be too happy.

“Keith…” Veronica suddenly turned to the black paladin, a serious expression on her face that left Keith a bit nervous. “I know that we don’t know each other very well, but I trust Lance and he considers you a great friend, family even so by default the whole McClain family have adopted you along with the rest of the Paladins and the Alteans, so if you need someone to talk about anything and I mean anything, my door is always open, after all, it’s the least I can do after you were there for Lance while in space.”

Oh no, Keith felt a sense of guilt slammed into his body, taking away his breath, as he tried taking in a breath, he felt a sharp pain in his side, this was Karma. He was finally getting what he deserves for abandoning the team, for abandoning Lance. 

“Keith are you okay!” Veronica asked as she saw Keith hiss in pain as he took labored breaths.

He wasn’t okay, but he had no right to feel this way, he was the one who ran away first. It didn’t matter that he did it so Lance wouldn’t question his position on the team, he still took the cowardly way out. He still left because he couldn’t deal with the pain he felt inside when Lance came to his room, face crestfallen as he talked about being replaceable. If anything, it was himself that was replaceable, Lance was the glue that kept them together and prevented them from falling apart, Keith was the one with horrible social skills who couldn’t stop people from leaving him so he decided to leave before Lance did. He knew he wouldn’t have been able to handle Lance leaving him like everyone in his life did….

“Are you okay? That’s it I’m taking you to the IGF-Atlas where the new healing pods are.” Veronica announces as she carefully picked up Keith Bridal style after his figure slump. He seemed to be having trouble breathing and she was sure part of it was due to the earlier hit, it probably didn’t help that he seemed to be having some sort of panic attack before passing out.

As she made her way to the entrance of the Atlas, she ran into Lance who immediately started freaking out.

“OMG! Is he okay? What happen?” Lance said as he took an unconscious Keith from Vero, carefully arranging him in his arms as they enter inside the Atlas.

“He was fighting four bots at the same time and I distracted him and he took a hit, we were talking as we waited for him to get when out nowhere he started freaking out right before he passed out. I don’t think he could handle the pain while having a panic attack.”

As Lance carried him, he couldn’t help but worry as he saw how small Keith look, despite Keith surpassing him for a half an inch in height now, his face was paler than usual giving it a sickly glow that only fueled his worrying. He knew that only a few hours ago he had been avoiding Keith but that didn’t mean he didn’t care for his teammate.

Soon Lance reached the healing pods- like the Alteans one except instead of standing up, they lied down reaching up to his waist in height. He let Veronica handle the startup as he gently laid Keith down on the pod.

After few minutes Vero finally spoked.

“Okay it’s all set, the pod is going to do a small scan to his body and see what the injury is before healing him…. Lance he’s going to be okay…” Veronica's voice was gentle and comforting but Lance couldn’t stop his mind from playing bad scenarios that only made his heartache.

“I know Vero, but he just got out of the hospital and now he’s inside the new healing pods that haven’t even been tested before! What if it puts him in a coma and he doesn’t wake up!”

“Lance calm down, Sam Holt built the pods himself after the fight with the Galra, you know he’s brilliant and doesn’t make mistakes.” Veronica tried to reassure her twin, who nodded placidly.

“You are right, I’m just being stupid.”

“No, Lance you are being a good friend.”

“Heh, yeah good friend…” Lance gave a small chuckle that came out more bitter than he liked, but Vero didn’t seem to notice if she did she didn’t say nothing of it.

“Good, now I’m going to inform Sam and the rest of the paladins of the situations so they don’t freak out. Want to come with me?”

“Nah, I’ll just wait here with him…”

“Okay, I’ll be back in few.”

When Vero left, the room became eerie quiet, the room seemed bigger than the one in the old Atlean castle, but everything pretty much remains the same with few of earth's technology added to the mix. 

Lance took a chair from the little office stationed in the corner and pulled it in front of Keith’s pod, it was beyond weird seeing Keith like this, he was always so strong, so full of fire. He was always the one to give it his all when he did something, but sometimes he could lose track of everything else besides that one thing he was doing, often it was training.

If only Keith would put that intense gaze on hi-- Lance quickly stop his train of thought, he didn’t need this right now, not while Keith was injured and unconscious. From the corner of the room, the computer started beeping. Lance move quickly to see the results of the scan, only to gasp in horror at the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun.... sorry for the long wait college is kicking my ass, more like SPEECH mostly because I hate speaking in front of people


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Crying Adam ahead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a small chapter, I am only doing it cause today is my birthday and I wanna spread the happiness (and tears)

Lance stared in horror at the computer screen, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. On the screen, it showed Keith’s body and it highlighted every injury that was not properly healed, it was color-coded based on the age of the injury. It showed his whole body covered in injuries some of them more than a couple of months old, he didn’t understand how this was possible anytime any of the paladins were injured the healing pod inside the castle of lions would always heal it no matter how small or old, as he clicked on certain areas of the body covered in injuries, the computer gave him a little summary of possible causation; blunt force trauma, old incisions wounds that never fully closed…

Lance ran back to where Keith laid unconscious on the healing pod and started stripping the black paladin’s clothes, as he lifted Keith’s shirt he found the forming bruises from today at the base of his stomach but as he got rid of the shirt he saw scars where stitches didn’t close completely, there was no way Keith could have gotten these wounds as a paladin, they had weekly scans to make sure they the wounds healed up properly. Did he get them while in the blade of Marmora? It was possible, some of the wounds seemed a couple of years old, Keith did mention that he had spent two whole years trapped in the quantum abyss, while for him and the team it had been no more than a couple of months since he last had a check-in with them. His heart starting aching as he thought of Keith being injured while in missions with the blade, thinking of their Knowledge or Death motto and to think Keith never complain about any kind of pain and how he always pushed himself so hard during training.

As Lance proceeded to strip Keith to put him on the healing bodysuit when he got to Keith’s jeans, Lance hesitated, feeling a tad fluster knowing that if Keith ever found out he would murder him. He tried pulling the jeans down, but the zipper was stuck preventing him from pulling them down. Since when did Keith wear tight pants like these? Lance really didn’t want to undo the zipper, but he had no choice. 

Taking a big breath, Lance squared his shoulders. What he was about to do was purely nonsexual, it was a friend helping another friend undress, no homo from his part, it was only one bro helping another bro undress while one of the bros was unconscious, oh god he was violating Keith’s personal space and trust!

Chickening out, Lance tried to redo the button but for some reason, his hands were shaking making it much harder than it needed to be. Suddenly the air whoosh from the door making Lance panic and somehow in his rush to button Keith’s jeans, his zipper finally came undone to Lance’s horror as he stood frozen with his hands-on Keith’s unmade jeans while the rest of Team Voltron plus his sister stopped in their tracks to stared at him.

“It’s not what you think!” Lance voiced squeaked as his face turn bright red with embarrassment.

“So, you are not undoing Keith's pants to get him into the healing pod suit?” Pidge asked with a smirked as she stared at one of her best friends who looked like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar, but instead of a cookie jar, it was Keith's pants.

“NO! -- I mean yes! That’s exactly what is happening!” Lance scrambled away from Keith and rushed in front of Shiro, who was wearing a blank expression.

“I swear to you Shiro I wasn’t taking advantage of Keith or anything!”

Shiro tried so hard to keep his face in check, trying not to burst out laughing at the so cliché scene that was happening in front of his eyes.

“I don’t know if I believe you, Lance I want you to tell me, what are your intentions with Keith?” 

“Not you too!” Lance groaned as the rest of the team laughed, breaking some of the tension away from the team's shoulders.

“Has the results come back?” Veronica asked as they finished chuckling, she stepped over her brother’s lying form on the floor as she headed back to the computer to analyze the scans.

“Yes, but before that, Coran do you still happen to have the files to Keith’s last checkup before leaving to the Blade of Marmora? Remember if Keith had any injuries before he left for the Blade?”

“As a matter of a fact I do remember, he was in a spick-and-span condition, although he did come back with lots of cuts and bruises after mission with the blade before he officially left. Why?”

“The results came back, and his body is covered in bruises and cuts that never healed properly. Is there any way the healing pods can heal them?” His voice became shaky as he asked Coran the question, the thought of Keith enduring all these wounds while still training as a paladin made his stomach tie into knots.

Team Voltron rushed to where Keith was laying down

“How is it possible none of the medics from the garrison reported it when Keith was hospitalized?” Allura asked in fury, she respected the humans at the garrison, but she couldn’t overlook this especially when the wellbeing of one of her paladins was in the line.

“I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation for this,” Shiro responded despite the fact that he felt the same anger the princess was feeling, the paladins had gone through so much already at such young age, but he couldn’t risk losing his cool not while some of the higher-ups in the Garrison looked at all of them in suspicion even after they all proven their loyalty and motives.

“There better be, or I’m hacking into their servers and revealing all of their dirty laundry,” Pidge said as she went to the computer downloading all the data from the scans and sending it to her dad for an explanation.

Soon everyone started arguing of what to do as they headed to where Pidge was, to give Keith some privacy as Shiro and Coran changed him into the suit. When they were done after closing the pod’s door to commence the healing process, the doors opened suddenly to revealed Adam who seemed out of breath.

“Takashi!” Adam yelled as he enters the med bay.

“Adam!” Shiro instinctively rushed to meet him but stopped himself halfway. Ever since coming back to Earth after finding out that Adam had been the only one from his team to survive the Galra invasion, Shiro tried to fix his relationship with his ex-fiancé but besides their reunion in which they both had rushed into each other arms and cried as they held one another for the longest time, they hadn’t talked much mostly because Adam was stilled mad at him and refuse to be in the same room as him, he couldn’t blame him but he wishes Adam one day would be able to forgive him, he couldn’t live without the love of his life by his side.

“What happened to Keith? Is he okay?” Adam asked, voice hoarse with emotion.

“Keith got injured while training but he’s okay, no need for you to stress yourself, remember what the doctors said your heart can’t handle too much stress.” Shiro tried to placate Adam but it only seemed to add to his stress.

“Don’t start with me Takashi, how are you going to tell me to calm down when Keith is literally inside the new healing pods that have not been tested before, I understand that the Alteans had a similar device, but this is brand new technology on earth. What if he doesn’t wake up, I can’t - I can’t lose him again after the two of you went missing I couldn’t handle the loss, please don’t make - don’t make me go through that again…” Adam broke down, as tears ran down his face, he couldn’t go through that again, that was the reason he was keeping his distance from Shiro because he couldn’t bear to lose him again after all the war was far from over.

Shiro wanted nothing more than to hold Adam in his arms but he didn’t think he had the right to anymore, so he stood awkwardly fist clenched as he watched the love of his life weep in front of him. However, he felt a small nudge from Coran who simply pushed him towards Adam as he left to join the others and gave them a sense of privacy. Shiro smiled thankfully before he slowly wrapped his arms around Adam, giving him enough time to pull away but instead of pulling away Adam clung to him as he cried, Shiro soon joined him crying out of frustration about them not being able to be together, out frustration that Keith had been injured and had not confided in him, and finally out of frustration for everything unjust they all had gone through at the hands of Zarkon and his Galra empire.

Team Voltron cried with them as they witness the heartbreaking scene of the pair of star-cross lovers, they all hoped that one day they’ll be able to get back together.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Is he going to wake up?” A voice so small that seemed almost like a faint whisper asked, almost as if it was afraid to disturb the peace. _ __  
_  
_ __ “It all depends on him, whether he wants to or not, we did all we could, now we wait…”

* * *

When Keith opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was the blinding bright lights that had his eyes watering almost instantly, the second thing was that he felt no pain anywhere in his body it almost felt like he was floating and the last thing was that he was alone. He couldn’t remember what had happened to him, maybe he really did die and his brain was blocking the memory to avoid any kind of embarrassment revolving his death. He also noticed that he was apparently laying down on something no quite uncomfortable but not comfortable either, maybe he should try standing up then maybe he could see if he was sent to Heaven or Hell. He wouldn’t mind being in purgatory either he heard it wasn’t that bad much like the astral plane which Shiro actually enjoyed…    
  
Before he could continue his musing about the afterlife a figure loomed over him, it was a boy. Oh, it was a very pretty boy. The lights above him made it seem like he was surrounded by a blinding halo that made a very attractive contrast to his darker skin, his freckles seemed to be painted out of gold, dancing prettily around his whole body. His mouth instantly felt dry, he was definitely in heaven and above him was a beautiful angel that came to take him somewhere nice and warm.   
  
“-you okay?” The angel asked   
  
Keith blinked, apparently he had been too preoccupied with admiring the angel that he didn’t realize he had been staring.   
  
“..um yeah” Keith’s voice came out a bit hoarse.   
  
“That’s great! I’m so glad you woke up!” The angel broke into such a radiant smile that Keith resisted the urge to cover his eyes, he rather go blind; staring at that warm and gentle smile than miss even a second just because his eyes were weak.   
  
Keith tried standing up but the angel’s warm hand pushed him back down.   
  
“Woah there buddy, don’t try anything so risky you just woke up. There’s no hurry, just lay down until you are cleared.”   
  
Why was this boy being so caring? Were angels always this nice? Who exactly was he?   
  
As the angel hummed as he read some sort of chart, Keith decided to be very slick and ask the angel who he was, maybe he could use some sort of clever tactic and get him to reveal his identity without having to ask him, but before his brain could come up with a solid plan, his mouth seemed to have a mind of its own.   
“Who are you?” Keith cringed at the direct question, damn his ability to do most things out of instinct.   
  
The angel stared at him almost as if he was trying to peer down his soul, he probably was what with the whole being an angel thing- before breaking into a sinful laugh that made his stomach feel a little weird. “Ha, that was a good one Keith, you almost had me there for a second…”   
  
So the pretty boy angel knew who he was...he wasn’t saying that it was fate but it was fate.   
  
“By the way Pidge is on her way with Coran they would have been here earlier but they got caught up in a meeting-”   
  
Pidge? Oh god he wasn’t in heaven, he was on hell being tortured by using a pretty angel who was way out of his reach and having the little gremlin torment him once she found out about the little infatuation he had, and find out she would because besides Shiro she was the only other person that could read him like a book.   
  
“-Shiro is running late but should also be here within minutes.”   
  
Shiro? In hell? Keith totally could see it though, despite being so perfect the man was evil at least when it came to him, teasing him merciless about his crush on….huh? For some reason he couldn’t remember who it was, it was weird he had been crushing on that boy for all his time in the…. Where was it again that he met him…   
  
As he tried to remember a small body launch itself on top of him however before it landed on him the pretty boy caught it in his arms before spinning and putting it down.   
  
“Calm down pidgey, we don’t want to hurt Keith do we?”   
  
Suddenly Keith could not be more infatuated with the boy, he had been on multiple receiving ends of Pidge’s famous body slams she called hugs where she proceeded to squish the life out of you, he really was an angel.   
  
“Fine.” The little gremlin grumbled before she adjusted her glasses as Coran enter making Keith cringe as the Altean was holding something that looked suspiciously like a needle. He was definitely in hell.   
  
“How are you feeling my boy?” The Altean asked as he got closer to Keith.   
  
“Fine.”   
  
“I’m glad, Lance here made sure that you weren’t alone the whole night he even refused to take a break and go down to get breakfast …”   
“CORAN!”   
  
Keith furrow his eyebrows in confusion...Lance? Why did that name sound so familiar? Why did everyone act as if the boy in front of him had always being a part of their group and not just some stranger who he met for the first time today? Maybe he was from the Garrison?   
  
“What? it’s true!”   
  
“By the way Lance you are in so much trouble with Hunk for skipping Breakfast, he said once he was done making something for you and Keith to eat, he’ll come down to give you an earful.” Pidge snicker as ‘Lance’ groaned.   
  
“He really is too good for me, the light of my life, the best thing that could ever have to happen to me, the-”   
  
“Woah there buddy, Hunk is not here yet for you to try to flatter yourself out of a scolding.”   
  
Was Hunk dating ‘Lance’, he had thought that Shay and Hunk like each other… of course he was in hell, Hunk dating the angel made sense especially considering that he could never be mad at Hunk he was simply too nice and hard to hate, trying to fight him for the angel was out of the question, the perfect torture for him. He was definitely in hell.   


* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for literally taking a whole month, but I live in Florida... so yeah so sorry and btw I know how out of place this chapter seems but it'll eventually make sense (I'm trying to see if something will work and plus I wanted Keith being like this)


End file.
